fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Afterword Manga: Atsushiya
Afterword Manga: Atsushiya is a manga side-story at the end of every Fire Force manga volume. It features a character named Usher (a characterized Atsushi Ōkubo), who owns a bar and where humerous activities occur that often break the fourth wall by either directly acknowledging the reader, the realities of manga creation or the characters remarking that they are characters in a manga side-story. Chapters Volume 1 Usher introduces Atsushiya, claiming that it is his fourth establishment and is a place for people who are reading a manga about firefighting. Usher claims that the side story is where he can draw whatever he wants, which a One-eyed bear, a trash can and a talking waffle all confirm (these characters are named Otter, Trashcan and Waffle respectively). While Usher tries to think of something to do for the first instalment, Trashcan suggests explaining how they switched from Shonen Gangan to Shonen Magazine, which Usher thinks is a good idea but claims he has forgot the story (much to Otter's irritation). Volume 2 Usher expresses his amazement at the fast pace of weekly manga. While he acknowledges that all jobs required people to work each week, he is shocked at the rate volumes are released. With the second volume of Fire Force already being released while a monthly manga series almost takes a year to release a volume. He proceeds to reminisce about the research trip he took to prepare himself for the series. He visited a Fire Department to talk to real firefighters, admire the bright red fire engine and try on real bunker gear. Usher talks about the experience fondly as the first research trip he ever took as a manga artist and has lots of photographs to remember it by. Trashcan points out that the story has very little to do with real firefighting and that Usher must have had another reason for going to the station, While his three creations ask for a reason, Usher replies that he did it for fun. When they tell him that means he was getting in the fire officers' way, Usher cheerfully informs the reader that they don't need a reason to visit Atsushiya again in the future. Volume 3 With Usher, Trashcan and Otter fast asleep, Waffle shout at them to wake up because the Volume 3 Afterword has already started. Usher (now with a different hairstyle) wakes with a start, once again shocked by the pace manga volumes are released. Waffle scolds him for not adjusting to the release schedule and T-Ya arrives for the manuscript, claiming that they are at the final deadline. Usher panics because he has nothing to say, before suggesting to his three staff members that they play soccer together. The four play chreefully while T-Ya stares at them, bemoaning the fact that this is all they have for the third volume, but with the deadline being so close it'll have to do. Trivia * When Usher explains that Atsushiya is his fourth establishment, he is referencing that Fire Force is the fourth series Atsushi Ōkubo has created. The three series before Fire Force are: B.Ichi, Soul Eater and Soul Eater Not! * All of Ōkubo's series have Atsushiya segment at the end of every volume, with members of the Atsushiya staff changing over time. Category:Series Information